The Battle Has Begun
by Canon Archives
Summary: "For the first time in his entire life, Todd felt powerful." Literally right after the last scene in the movie. Simple, short, and hopefully satisfying. Totally canon, nothing too scandalous.


**I am not one for all the shipping and romance stuff in this fandom. To me this movie is a story about a strong friendship, personal growth, and rebellion. This is my first time writing for DPS, and I simply wanted to put out there what I imagine happening once the movie has finished.**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately I am not genius enough to have created Dead Poets Society, but god do I wish I was!**

The door closed and the room fell eerily silent.

"Sit _down_!" Todd heard Mr. Nolan shouting angrily. "All of you!"

Todd looked around him at all the boys who had stood up – who had followed _his_ lead, and who distinguished themselves from the conformity that surrounded them. Despite the pain that tore his heart from watching Mr. Keating leave, a sense of pride overcame him as well. _He_ had done this. It was because of _him_ and _his_ actions that a feeling of rebellion was reverberating throughout the room. For the first time in his entire life, Todd felt powerful. He and the Dead Poet's Society had united, at least for one moment, against the rigid indoctrinating beliefs that oppressed them, and he was going to enjoy that feeling for as long as he could.

The bell sounded to end class.

"None of you are going anywhere!" Mr. Nolan commanded. "Sit down, you fools! Now!"

Todd made eye contact with Knox, who nodded. He took one last look at the world from the top of his desk before obediently sitting down. Again, the rest of the boys followed suit, and Todd smiled internally.

Mr. Nolan opened his desk drawer aggressively and pulled out a packet of green slips. They were getting detentions. That feeling of terror he should have felt was oddly absent – normally Todd would have been mortified. Now though, he knew that he was not alone. He had the entire Dead Poet's Society on his side.

Todd glanced back at the rest of the class, to find Pitts smiling widely at him. Meeks was leaning back in his chair with a smirk on his face, reminding Todd of Charlie Dalton who he knew would have been doing the same thing if he were here. Hopkins winked at him and gave him a thumbs-up.

"Now," Mr. Nolan said, ripping out the large quantity of detention slips from the packet. Todd turned to face forward, a grin now plastered openly on his face. "I hope that you will all learn from this, and understand that it is unacceptable for anyone to disobey me or any other professor at this school. What occurred just now was utterly ridiculous."

He paused and eyed the class, almost challenging them to dispute what he had just said. "You think this is funny, Anderson?" Mr. Nolan warned him with a glare. Todd immediately forced his face to become somber.

"No sir," he responded.

"Good," Mr. Nolan looked down at him intimidatingly. Todd almost looked down at his desk, but he stopped himself. He did not want to give into any sort of shame. He was not ashamed. Instead, he held the professor's gaze, fighting his nervously beating heart.

Mr. Nolan slapped one of the slips onto his desk before continuing around the room, handing each person a detention note. Todd let out a sigh of relief.

The room stayed quiet until Mr. Nolan had finished. Finally he spoke.

"Thank you to those who behaved themselves," he said. "You may all leave."

There was a sudden sound of chairs being pushed back and people stood up to go. Todd put his books away and was one of the last out the door. He had made it about three steps down the hallway before a roar of cheers erupted and he was almost trampled.

"That was so awesome!"

"You are a _genius_!"

"Where the hell did that come from, Todd?"

"I can't _believe_ you did that!"

Todd finally let out a slightly delighted, slightly incredulous laugh and looked at his friends. Not knowing how to answer, he simply held up his detention slip proudly and shouted, "For the dead poets!"

"For the dead poets!" They yelled enthusiastically back, thrusting their slips in the air.

"For Mr. Keating!"

"For Mr. Keating!" They answered.

"For Neil!"

"For Neil!"

They cheered loudly again, and with a mix of what sounded like battle cries and barbaric _yawps_ , the boys sprinted down the hall.

 **Please review! It will make my day I promise!**


End file.
